CSW vs Afterlife Battlefront part 1
by Mariko Midori
Summary: My 4th fanfic! There's a mysterious group that want to take out our favorite group. When they kidnap one of the members, its up to another member to get him back. Flames will not be tolerated. FINALLY COMPLETE! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I loved Angel Beats so much that I decided to write a two part story of my two favorite characters! Enjoy! **=^..^=

Ch. 1 Ambush

It started like any normal day: students walking to their classes, hanging out, doing their normal things. While this was going on, the group known as C.S.W was plotting something. The names of each member, except one, Nero,used the first letter of their name: Copper, Smith and Wes. They stood around a computer that Copper hacked into, looking at "secured" files of another group.

"What about her?"

"No."

"Him."

"No."

"Her?"

"No, no, no! Get out of my way." The leader shoved Copper out of the seat and looked through the files, finally found one to his satisfaction. "He will do." The others looked at the screen.

"Are you sure, boss?" Copper asked. "Yes, I'm sure. Now get in positions. Its time to start Operation: S.O.D!"

**=^..^=**

Two teens were walking around the campus, talking about whatever. One had red hair, the other had blue hair. "What do you remember of your past, Hinata?" the red-head asked.

"Bits and pieces. What about you, Otonashi?" Otonashi looked at his friend and smiled. "All of it," he said. Hinata smiled back. He was glad his friend had regained his memories. "Lucky."

**=^..^=**

The C.S.W members were stationed around the area, keeping an eye out for the target. **(Insert Mission Impossible theme.)**

**=^..^=**

"Hey, Otonashi."

"Yeah?"

"Are you in love with Kanade?" This caught the red-head off guard. "W-what?"

Hinata saw the look on his friend's face and busted out laughing. "You are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"How come your face is turning red?"

"Shut up!" Otonashi's face was bright red and he was about to smack Hinata upside his head when he thought he saw a figure in the bushes. **(Dun, dun, dunnnn.)**

**=^..^=**

"The target's entering my area," Wes reported. "Continue watching him." Nero said.

"Roger that." Wes turned his communicator off and sighed. He hated doing this, but he had to do it. As he was watching, he almost yelped when the red-head looked in his direction, then sighed in relief when the red-head got distracted by his friend. _That was close,_ Wes thought. _Too close._

_**=^..^=**  
_

Nero watched from his perch, smiling to himself. _I love it when a plan comes together,_ he thought. He waited for the perfect time to attack, but he was impatient. He took out his communicator and said,"Change in plans, we'll attack in 15. Be ready." "Yes, sir!" **(Who do you think is the target?)**

**=^..^=**

Hinata's and Otonashi's day went from good to bad in a matter of seconds. Just as they turned toward the school, they were instantly surrounded by four men, armed with AK-47's and automatic machine guns. **(How did they get those?)**

"Who the hell are you?" Hinata demanded. "You're worst nightmare," one of the men said and aimed his gun at the bluenette. Then he aimed it at Otonashi and fired. The bullet hit him in the chest and he fell.

"Otonashi!" Hinata yelled. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and a hand covered his mouth. He tired to squirm his way out, but a needle pierced his neck and went limp.

**=^..^=**

Otonashi woke up just to see Hinata slung over the shoulder of one of the attackers. He got up and ran after them, not thinking about his wound. He knew he would heal and wouldn't die from it, but right now his friend was the only thing on his mind. Otonashi yelled Hinata's name again and again, but Hinata didn't respond. Just as Otonashi reached them, something smashed against his head and everything went black once again.

**A/N: Okay, bet you didn't see that one coming. Plz R&R or the cat will eat you! =^..^=**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

When Hinata woke up, everything was blurry. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

_Must be the drugs,_ he thought. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. His eyes began to feel heavy, eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said as Hinata's eyes fluttered open. "Sorry about the drugging." (Whatever)

"Sorry my ass," Hinata growled. "Who are you?"

The owner of the voice stepped in his line of vision, revealing a teen dressed in camo with black hair and blood red eyes. "I'm Nero," the teen said. "It's nice to meet you." An evil smrike spread across his face. "Hinata."

Hinata glared at him. "How do you know my name?" he demanded. Nero didn't answer. Instead he grabbed the other's hair and hauled him up. Hinata yelped and elbowed Nero in the gut. Nero doubled over and was punched in the face. He watched the prisoner run out of his line of vision.

"You can run, but you can't hide," he said, taking out a trigger and pushed the button.

* * *

Hinata ran in the dark as fast as he could, taking every corner that came up. _Where the hell am I?_ he thought. _This place is so dark! I hope I'm going the right way._

While he was running, he thought about Otonashi. Is he okay? Is he in this underground hell, too? Did the others find him? Suddenly, a sharp jolt went through Hinata's body, causing him to stumble to the ground, hitting it hard. His vision was fuzzy and his head hurt. He got back up, then fell again.

_Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?_ he thought. _First the random jolt and now I feel like I'm going to be sick._ He got back up and continued in the direction he was going, using the wall for support. _If Yurippe saw me like this, she would kill me,_ he thought with a terrified look on his face.

Suddenly, the sharp pain returned, but more intense this time. Hinata fell for the third time that day. He tried to get back up, but he didn't have the strength to. He faintly rolled on his side and passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Hinata. I'm so mean to him, but its my story so I can do whatever I want. **

**Hinata: No you can't!**

**Me: Do you want me to send Naoi after you?**

**Hinata: (runs off)**

**Me: Thought so. Sorry for the late update!**


	3. Important notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! I know all of you are waiting for me to update my stories, but to due having computer issues I will not be able to update them...unless there is some time during school to do it. **

**Please keep an eye out for any updates I might post. Please accept my apologies!**

**=^..^=  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3

The first thing Otonashi felt was the pain in his head and shoulder. _Why does my head hurt so bad?_ he thought. Then he heard hushed voices talking and someone stroking his hair. The talking stopped when a soft, emotionless voice said, "He's waking up."

Otonashi slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust a bit. When they did, he saw Kanade sitting next to him and Yuri, Oyama and Takamatsu standing at the foot of his bed. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the infirmary," Yuri replied. "Kanade found you unconscious in the front lawn."

"What happened?" Oyama asked.

Otonashi thought for a moment. "I was walking around the campus with Hinata when four guys came out of nowhere and attacked us. They shot me and took Hinata. I chased after them, but something slammed the back of my head and blacked out."

He saw the look on Yuri's face and knew she didn't like this. A tense silence filled the room. It was broken by Takematsu.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked. "With Hinata gone..."

Yuri did something totally unexpected. She said, "Nothing." and walked out.

Everybody was left in a shocked silence. They stared at each other for awhile, not sure on what to do. Kanade got up, activated Hand Sonic ver. 3, and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Otonashi asked.

She stopped. "I'm following your orders." Then she left.

The redhead smiled and got out of bed.

* * *

"I see. So you're planning on saving Hinata even though you don't know where he's being held at?" Yuri asked.

Otonashi nodded. "Yes. I have this feeling that he may be at the Old Guild."

Yuri stared at him.

"It makes sense," Takematsu interjected. "All of the traps are deactivated and whatever technology the captors have make it the perfect place to imprison someone."

The others nodded in agreement. "If that's true, then why did they take Hinata?" Oyama asked.

"He knows the way there," Yuri said annoyed.

"How shallow minded," Shiina said from her corner.

"Who said that he was conscious after the attack?" Oyama pointed out.

Yuri thought for a moment then glanced at Otonashi. He returned her glance and gulped. She rubbed her forehead. "Was Hinata awake after you were shot?"

Otonashi thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

His leader sighed and dismissed everyone in the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Has anyone noticed that Yuri has some feelings for Hinata during the series? I kinda did and put that in this chapter, which explains why she was acting weird. R&R! =^..^= =^..^=**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4

When Hinata awoke, he found himself dangling over a rushing sea of sand. Wait, sand? How did that get in here? Hinata tried to move a little, only to find he couldn't move his arms. He looked around to see his arms high above him. They were tied together with a thin wire.

"Still hanging around, eh?" a voice joked in the darkness.

Hinata glared at the figure as it emerged, revealing a young teen with brown hair and golden eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Wes," the boy replied. "What's your name?"

Hinata blinked. "Hinata," he responded. _The kid doesn't know my name? How?_

Wes cocked his head and opened his mouth, but only to be cut off.

"Ah, finally you're awake," Nero sneered as he walked into the bluenette's line of vision. "I have a little surprise for you~"

"I don't want-" Hinata screamed and bucked as electricity zapped him. Nero watched the scene with a sick smile on his face while Wes' eyes widened and he ran away.

* * *

Copper and Smith watched from another room through the hidden camera in the wall with disapproval. They didn't approve of Nero's tactics towards prisoners.

"Why does he do stuff like this?" Smith wondered out loud.

Copper sighed. "I don't know, little brother," he said. "I don't know."

Wes came in a short time later sobbing. Copper went over and hugged his crying brother. "What's wrong?"

"Seeing Nero having fun torturing people and Hinata screaming," Wes sniffed and wailed in his brother's chest. "I don't like it!"

"Maybe you should pass on," Smith muttered.

Copper glared at him, but didn't say anything. They all knew it was true, but they all promised to stay together no matter what. Including Nero. Copper glanced down at his baby brother to find him asleep. Smith rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen. His eyes suddenly widened.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner. The next chapter will hopefully be up later in the week, but no promises. Marching band is starting up again. Ye-haw...not.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 5

Otonashi, Takamatsu, Shiina, Naoi, Kanade, Oyama, and Noda made their way underground to where Hinata was being held. Nobody said anything until Oyama decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey, at least we don't have traps or clones to worry about," he squeaked.

"Heh, I won't be the first one to set off one," Noda commented.

"Or get stabbed by a clone," Naoi added.

Noda glared at him and pointed his halberd. "Watch what you say newbie," he growled.

This caused Naoi to roll his eyes. "At least I'm smarter than you."

That pissed Noda off. The purple haired charged at the acting student council president, halberd poised at a deadly angle. Naoi dodged the attack and hypnotized Noda, making him dance like a gypsy and run into the wall. Oyama was laughing as well as Takamatsu and Kanade. Naoi had a proud smirk on his face as he turned to face Otonashi, who was talking to Shiina. She nodded and vanished. The red-head looked back at his group and saw the idiot running into walls while the hypnotist had a smirk on his face and the others laughing. Otonashi sighed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Yuri stared out the window, lost in her thoughts. She picked up her radio and pushed the talk button.

"Yusa, what's their status?"

"They are fighting the C.S.W in the Old Guild area," Yusa replied from where ever she was at.

"Alright. Keep me informed. I'll be there in a few."

* * *

Otonashi was right about it being a long day, but he wasn't expecting the C.S.W to ambush them. He noticed there were only three fighting his group.

_One of them must be guarding Hinata,_ he thought.

The teen glanced back to the others and yelled, "I'm going to find Hinata!"

Kanade, since she was closer, nodded before going back to battle. Otonashi watched her for a moment, then ran down the pathway to find his friend.

* * *

Wes snuck out of the battle and headed to where the prisoner was being held. When he got there, the prisoner was being strangled by a chain that had wound itself around his neck. His face was almost the same color as his hair. We scrambled to a nearby console and punched in a series of buttons. The chains retracted, making Hinata fall to the ground. He held a hand to his neck while gasping for breath. Wes ran to his side.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm so sorry! I'm going to get you to your friends."

Hinata stared at him. "W-what are you talking about?" he croaked.

"Your friends are here to rescue you. One of them is on his way here right now."

Purple eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Wes nodded. "Yes. Now come on! I don't have much time before Nero comes."

He grabbed Hinata's arm and took off. The bluenette stumbled, tripped and almost fell several times on their journey. Wes tried to keep him on his feet as best as he could while mentally pleading for Nero not to show up during their escape. Suddenly an orange haired teen rounded the corner and stopped.

"Hinata!" he shouted.

Hinata perked up. "Otonashi!" he yelled back.

Otonashi ran up to them, panting. "Hinata, are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks to Wes here," Hinata replied nudging the shorter male.

The teen in front of him eyed the burn marks on his skin and the ugly dark bruise on his neck. Wes chose this moment to speak up.

"It was Nero who tortured him. My brothers and I had no part of it."

Reddish-orange eyes turned to him. "I know. I can see the truth in your eyes."

Wes looked up at him, eyes shining. Suddenly, he pushed the two aside. Gunshots were heard at that second.

* * *

Kanade deflected a blow from Cooper when they all heard the gunshots. The fighting stopped dead in its tracks. Smith and Cooper looked around, then took off in the direction the shots were fired. The Afterlife Battlefront just stood there watching them.

"Should we go after them?" Naoi asked.

"I think we should," a voice spoke, startling them except for Kanade.

Noda looked around and found the source of the voice. "Yuri!"

Yuri stepped out of the shadows, her green eyes glowing. "Lets go!"

Nodding, the rest of the group ran after the magenta haired girl. Eventually, they found themselves in an area that had a suspicious metallic smell. Cautiously, Yuri pulled out her gun and peered around the corner. She slowly crept a little further from the others before motioning for them to follow. The more they walked, the stronger the metallic smell became. It was so strong that Oyama started to gag.

"Ugh, I can't stand that smell," he moaned.

"Do you need to vomit?" Yuri asked, not looking.

"I-I think-" The poor boy didn't have time to finish his sentence as his stomach purged itself of its contents. Takamatsu rubbed his back as the smaller continued to vomit. However, Yuri, Noda, Naoi, Shiina and Kanade continued on their path. Yuri then held her hand up. She pointed her gun out in front of her.

"Show yourselves, members of the C.S.W," she commanded.

Everyone, minus Oyama, waited in anticipation as footsteps came closer and closer. Two figures slowly emerged from the shadows, revealing themselves as Otonashi with an exhausted Hinata on his back.

"Hey Yuri," Otonashi said, while Hinata weakly raised a hand.

Yuri was stunned. "What the hell took you two so long?" she exploded. "And what the crap happened to you Hinata?"

"Uh, Yuri. I think we need to focus on getting Hinata back to our base," Naoi stammered.

Yuri glared at him then calmed down by taking a deep breath. She looked back at Otonashi who seemed to have shrunk a bit in fear.

"Alright," she said. "Let's get this idiot some medical attention."

"Some?" Hinata question. "I went through hell and all I get is some attention! Sounds great Yurippe. Real great."

"Don't push it."

Otonashi couldn't help but to smile as the two bickered. It was nice to have the noise back along with his best friend, though he still questions his sexuality at times. This continued all the way back to base, until the bluenette passed out.

* * *

Otonashi was standing at the railing looking out at the sunset. His mind flashed back to Wes and his brothers. The looks on the older two's faces haunted him as their baby brother was lying there, bleeding. He shuddered as a chill ran down his spine. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Hinata questioned.

Otonashi shook it off with a smile. "I had some things on my mind."

"Was I one of them?"

"Are you sure you're-"

"For the hundredth time, no!"

Otonashi and Hinata started laughing till they couldn't breathe. As they laughed, the sun in the sky seemed to do the same for the first time in days.


End file.
